shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lame Musicale
Lame Musicale (Musical Blade) '''is a fighting style developed by Lulu "Melody" By, it's techniques are specifically designed to fit a rapier blade. It is the hardest Sword Style to learn in the OPverse as it techniques are ever changing and extremely complex. Techniques '''Linear - '''Linear consists of a single thrust straight forward by first holding the rapier in front of the body and then putting in a twist from there. Due to being the first skill in the rapier category, the skill has a remarkably short post-motion delay after usage, allowing multiple Linear's to be chained in together at a very short amount of time. '''Star Splash - '''The skill begins with three short thrusts at the targets chest, provoking the target to raise its guard up. Although the first three thrusts do not deal much damage, the number of hits and their speed is overwhelming. Afterwards, the three thrusts are followed by two slashes at the target's now undefended legs. The user then performs two strong jabs high and low, followed by a final strong stab at the target's chest. '''Flashing Penetration - '''To activate this skill, the player first needs to sprint. Once enough speed is built up, the player assumes a forward bent posture and leaps forward, charging at their opponents at tremendous speed, while leaving a trail of light similar to that of a comet, and causing a sonic boom. Although the skill only hits one target, it blows away anyone else caught in the way. '''Mary's Rosary - '''The skill begins with five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. The user then draws their sword back performs another five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right. The two lines together form an X shape with their third hit overlapping. Finally, the user tilts their body and uses their entire strength to perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes. '''Vertical Square - '''Vertical Square is activated with a powerful stamp. The first strike of this Sword Skill is a vertical slash without a backward motion. This slash is followed by a left to right swing from below and then a vertical slash down. Finally, the skill is concluded with a full-power overhead slash (uppercut). A square is drawn with the 4 hits of this skill and continues to spin as it dissipates. '''Starburst Stream - '''The first hit is a horizontal swing from left to right with the right sword, immediately followed by an uppercut with the left sword. The user then jumps up and slashes the target with both swords from left to right while spinning, twice. The user lands facing the target and slashes an X from top to bottom, before inversely slashing the X again from bottom to top. The user then leaps at the target and makes two diagonal slashes from the same starting point, with the left sword heading from top to bottom to the left, while the right sword heads from bottom to top toward the right. Afterwards, the user reverses his grip on the two swords and slashes another X with both swords from top to bottom. The user then does a barrel-roll like maneuver while slashing at the target, like a corkscrew. The user then slashes another two X's at the target, first from top to bottom and then bottom to top. The user then makes a diagonal slash with the right sword, top-right to bottom-left, then spins left and uses this momentum to deal a horizontal, right to left slash with the left sword. The user then, at a very high speed, makes an uppercut with the right sword; then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword, spins and repeats the previous attack, and thrusts the right-handed sword out. The final slash is a forceful downward lunge with the left sword. '''Sonic Leap - '''Sonic Leap is a charge-type Sword Skill that consists of a single top to bottom vertical slash, Sonic Leap allows the user to charge from over twice the distance in an instant. The skill is also similar to '''Rage Spike, except that this skill's range is shorter and its trajectory can be aimed at the sky. Rage Spike - '''Rage Spike is a charge-type skill that allows the user to close a distance of about 10 meters in nearly an instant and consists of an upward slash from the right. However, as it is a basic skill, it deals a very insignificant amount of damage. The skill is similar to '''Sonic Leap, except that it has a larger range and its trajectory cannot be aimed towards the sky. Category:Techniques Category:Fighting Styles